The Sickness
by AnimezGirlz
Summary: Nami feels a certian emotion that she hasn't felt before towards Luffy. When luffy gets sick, can Nami help him?
1. The sickness

"Oh, Chopper, she's awake."

"Really? Thats a relief!"

"NAAAAMIIIII SWWWAN!"

"Navigator-San?"

"Oi, is she ok?"

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ"

"Nami?"

"Nami-san, now that your awake would you mind showing me you Panti-"

"NO." Nami replied, quickly responding with a kick to his face.

"Oh. I think I broke my face, although i have no face! Yohohohohoho."

"zZzZzZzZ-Oh, *Yawn* Whats going on here?" Zoro asked, just waking up from his mid-day nap #5.

"How could you not be considerate enough to notice Nami-Swan was in trouble Marimo?" Saji asked, his legs on fire.

"What was that dart board?"

"Yes, yes, Thats enough you too." Nami said, getting up from the floor were she was laying only minutes before, and punching them on the head.

"Melorineee..." Sanji fell with a thud.

"Anyway, what happened to me?" Nami asked, confused.

"Luffy was making faces to Usopp and me, and then he turned to you, and your face was really red, so he thought you might have been sick, and then when he walked up to you to check your temperature, you fainted." Chopper said, looking concerned.

"I see." Nami said as she put her hand to her head trying to remember what happened.

"All I wanted to do was make you smile." Luffy confessed. Nami looked up at Luffy somthing seemed different about him, she recently noticed that after that left fishman island. Had something happened to him over these 2 years (Other then his brother's death.)

"How do you feel Nami?" "Does your head hurt?" Chopper asked.

"No," Nami looked once more at Luffy "I feel fine." She said.

"Thats a relief." Chopper said smiling. "But you should probably rest a bit." She nodded.

* * *

><p>"NAMIIII-SWAAANN, ROBBINNN-CHANNNN" Sanji bounced around placing their dishes onto the table. "FOOOOD IS REAAADYY!"<p>

"Arigato, Sanji-Kun." Nami said, appearing out of her room. Robin closed her book and smiled at Sanji as she sat down.

"OI, Guys! Time for grub!" Sanji's voice changed dramatically as he called the boys over.

Luffy's face contorted in confusion, "Oi, Sanji! Where's the meat?" Luffy asked very dramatically.

"Were out." Sanji Plainly sated. Luffy's smile wavered and then disappeared,

"WHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?"

"Oi, be quiet already Luffy." Sanji said, blocking his ears, "Nami-san and Robin-chwan are trying to eat!"

"B-but if there's no meat..."

"Thats right, theres no meat Luffy!" Zoro said, "Just deal with it." Nami interrupted his serious gazing by laughing.

"Comon Luffy!" She said through giggles. "It's just for one night!" Luffy looked at her. She blushed and turned away. _"Whats wrong with me?"_ She asked herself, _"I can't look him in the eyes." _Nami got up from the table, and walked over to where Luffy was sitting miserably. "Ok, how about this?" She asked with a kind smile on her face,

"If you eat all this food with no complaints about having no meat, then I'll give you 1,000 Beri to go and get meat tommorow." She said, grinning. Evreyone On the Sunny gasped in horror!

"EHHHHH?" they all said, horrified!

"Whats gotten into you all?" Nami asked, with a quizical face on.

"N-nothing," Usopp said with a funny face on, "But why would you give Luffy some of your precious money?"

"This guy," Nami said, her fist knocking him on the head lightly, "Can't live without meat." She said simply. "It's impossible to change that about him." They all nodded, not wanting to say anything that she would punch them for.

"Really Nami?" Luffy asked happily. Nami nodded, blushing. All of a sudden, Luffy started gobbling down the vegetarian meal with a new found delight!

"W-wow." Chopper and Usopp said at the same time. "That did the trick." Nami smiled, and walked back to her seat, ignoring Robin's amused gaze.

* * *

><p>After dinner luffy walked outside to inspect his 1000 beri. He was planing just how much Sea king meat he should get, when Nami walked in.<p>

"Hey Nami," He said, sensing her with his Haki.

"Hi Luffy." She said, leaning on the railing. Luffy glanced at her with a happy face,

"So I can really have this?" He asked, starring at her genuinely confused. "But why?"

Unbeknownst to Nami, a single ear had popped onto her back, ready to listen.


	2. Not better

"W-well..." Nami began, Frozen to the ground, she hesitated for a moment before she spoke; "I just don't want you to like..." She stopped, unable to finish the sentence. "Be sad." She smiled sweetly as Luffy glanced up at her confused. Then, He laughed.

"Thanks Though, Nami!" He said, striding back into the ship right as it started to rain. As Nami stayed there though, listing to the clattering of his sandals, Images popped into her mind.

_ "YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!"_

She never thought much about those words, it was like his trade mark. He would never let someone get away with hurting his Nakama. _"Maybe somthing happened to his other Friends."_ She considered the thought for a moment, then dismissed it. Thats a Captains Job. She walked back inside, realizing how drenched she was.

"...Nami?" She looked up, Luffy was sitting there, trying to catch some fish to eat. He stared at her for a moment, and then turned away quickly handing her his vest. She glanced up at him questionably, "Your see through." He said, blushing. Nami looked down, as she realized he was right, The water had made her white shirt and light pink skirt become see through! She quickly took the vest, and put it on. She ran into the Girl's room to change, but not before glancing at Luffy one more time.

* * *

><p>"<em>I wonder what he thinks of me." <em>Nami wondered, laying on her bed; _"Does he think i'm mean when I hit him?" _Her mind boggled, "_Or does he think I'm a good Navigator?" _She dosed off, thinking these thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Nami, theres a storm!" Luffy's voice shouted through the door, then he barged in, when he saw Nami, he stopped and quickly told the details of the storm to Nami, and then left before Sanji caught a glimpse of her changing.<p>

"Usopp, pull in the sails!" Nami shouted, "Franky, we'll use coup-de-burst to get out of this storm!" Everyone braced them-self's for the take off, Nami used her cool-ball to freeze a up-coming 10 meter high wave, and right then, the coup-de-burst made our ship fly into the sky, souring through the sky, But the impact of the take off made Nami fly off! Sanji kept on calling out her name, Usopp was screening, Robin was looking concerned, Franky was shouting somthing, and brook was sipping tea. Suddenly Luffy stretched his arm, and grabbed Nami; She yelped as his arm squeezed her boobs. Luffy, not realizing this, kept squeezing her and pulled her back up. When she was up on the side of the boat, Luffy tripped and fell, Nami fell on top of him. They were both panting, as Sanji was scolding Luffy for doing who knows what.

"Arigato Luffy." Nami said, getting up off of Luffy. Luffy just smiled and scooted back up, and he, Usopp and Chopper began playing this random game.

Robin helped Nami up, and they went back to their day. But Nami was still feeling this feeling towards Luffy.

* * *

><p>"Oi, theres a island ahead!" Zoro shouted from the crow.<p>

"YES!" Luffy shouted, and he ran up to the side of the boat, eagerly anticipating anchoring.

"Guys," Nami began, "Remember to meet up here at-"

"Later guys!" Luffy shouted, running off.

"OI, LUFFY!" Sanji said, running after him, "LISTEN TO NAMI-SWAN!" Nami looked at them both, running off. She smiled,

"Forget about them, but you guys, Back in 3 hours ok?" They all agreed to that, and Nami and Robin decided to go shopping, while Usopp, Chopper and brook just went exploring, Zoro wandered off to who-knows-where, and Luffy...Luffy is...Um...

"WOOOOHOOOO!" Luffy shouted, as he tossed some coins at the bartender. "This meat is the best!" He said, gobbling it all down, and then he walked out of the bar, full.

_"Oi, Oi, isn't that Straw Hat Luffy?" _

"_Yeah, It defiantly is."_

_"He's really somthing!" _

_"Yep."_

"oh, luuufyyy?" Luffy was surrounded by a bunch of girls who wanted his autograph.

"What?" He complained. "I Want more beef." He stated. Then, one of the girls handed him a piece of meat, he turned and thanked her, she fainted.

"Oi, Nami," Robin said, (Her and Nami were shopping close by.) "Isn't that Luffy?" Robin asked, suprized. Nami glanced over,

"Yeah, Your right." She said, then her smile faded as she saw all the girls that were hovering around him. He was grinning. His teeth loomed enormous. If he hadn't been made of rubber, there was no way he could smile that widely. Nami looked at him, he loved all this attention. The girls loved him. She sighed. _"What am I thinking!" _She wondered. _"Why am I so obsessed with him latly? Is this jealously?" _Nami ignored the tug on her heart, and just walked off. Robin watched with great interest, and then followed her.

* * *

><p>"Ok, are you all here?" Nami asked, glancing around.<p>

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Then lets go!"

"OK."

Usopp and Chopper were playing this stupid game, and Nami was so sure Luffy would be with them, he wasn't. He was sitting on Sunny's head, not moving. Nami walked up to him holding out a piece of meat to him.

"Not hungry." Came the serious reply. Nami jerked back,

"Chopper..." Nami called out,

"Yes?"

"I think somthing's wrong with Luffy!" She said,

"What?" Chopper asked, "What do you mean?"

"He's not eating any meat!" She said. At that, everyone turned to face Luffy Genuily suprized and concerned about him. Luffy jerked back and forth, and then fell into Nami's arms, unconscious. She noticed as Chopper came running over, that he was having trouble breathing, and his face was red as well. Chopper put his hand on Luffy's forehead, but quickly retrieved it. It was really hot!

"Hurry Zoro, Sanji! Get him into the sick bay!" Zoro and Sanji sprang into action, as Brook and Usopp ran around shouting! Chopper hurriedly followed them, as did Nami.

"Oi, Chopper, do you know whats wrong with him?" Nami asked, concerned.

Shaking his head Chopper sighed, "I don't know what's wrong. His fever is high and he looks to be in a lot of intense pain but I can't tell where or why!"

"I do hope Luffy will be alright." Robin said, "Should we let him rest? Doctor-San?"

"Calling me doctor won't make me happy, Idiot." Chopper said, shaking back and forth happily.

"Oi." Usopp slapped him.

"Oh, yes, I'll take care of him." Chopper said, normally.

* * *

><p>Chopper ran out of the sick bay, worried.<p>

"Can someone watch over him?" He asked, "I Have to research this disease." Everyone looked around, worried. "It's not contagious." Chopper added. At that point, Nami volunteered to.

"Are you sure Nami-Swan?" Sanji asked, worried. Nami nodded as Chopper took her into the sick bay to see Luffy.

* * *

><p>Nami sat in the sick bay, looking at a sick sweaty sleeping Luffy. Everyone was on edge. Chopper hadn't figured out what was wrong yet, so Nami was still taking care of him. She walked out of the door, and Usopp looked up.<p>

"How is he?" He asked worried. Nami shrugged.

"Dunno." She replied. "All i know is that his fever is high enough to burn." She held up her hand. It had burn marks on it. She walked over to the side of the ship, and bent down, filling a bucket of water up. "Oh, Sanji-Kun, could you prepare some warm soup for him?" She asked, smiling.

"Of course, Nami-Swannn." Sanji said, Swooning out of the room. Nami walked back into the sick bay, and got out a towel, dumped it into the bucket, squeezed it and placed it gently onto Luffy's forehead. He winched.

* * *

><p>Luffy woke up to a bright room, he quickly closed his eyes again, and opened them slowly, rubbing his right eye with his left hand. He felt pain everywhere, and his lungs hurt.<p>

"N...ami..? Luffy asked, coughing a bit. Nami looked up form her desk, she smiled and nodded.

"How do you feel?" She asked,

"Horrible." He answered. She sighed and walked over to him, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Thats how you should feel." She said, "At least your human then." He blushed. "Do you want to see the others?" She asked, he nodded slightly. She handed him some soup, he drank it quickly. She smiled, he got his appetite back at least.

* * *

><p>"OOOOIIIII, LUUUUFFFYYY?" Usopp's voice startled Luffy, as he sat up slightly. "How are you feeling?"<p>

"Fine." He lied. Zoro walked in next.

"Oi, Sokeking, your voice was too loud, it woke me up." Zoro complained. Nami smiled, and left to tell Chopper, but she didn't get far, Chopper ran into the room, breathless.

"I-i found the reason for his sickness!" He said, as loud as his little voice would say. Everyone walked into the room, as they waited for Chopper to continue.


	3. Scream

"AHEM." *Clears throat* "I would like to thank all of you who are viewing my stories. :D

* * *

><p>Nami quickly turned to face Chopper, "What?" She asked, Usopp was running around shouting about how Luffy was going to die, and Zoro...did nothing.<p>

"H-he's been infected with a disease that only devil-fruit-eaters can get! Basically it makes them feel like there in the Sea until you find a cure for it." Chopper said, breathlessly. "But...Me, Robin and Brooke can't get it, it's not contagions." Chopper reassured them all,

"B-but how will we find a cure?" Nami asked, dabbing Luffy's forehead with a cool-cloth.

"Thats what I don't know." Chopper looked down sadly. "Maybe if we go into this town we can find a cure for it." Chopper said, pointing out the window, where you could see a faint island in the distance.

"I'll stay here with Luffy." Nami said, "And i'll watch the ship." Chopper nodded,

"Well, should we get ready to go?"

"YES."

* * *

><p>Nami walked out,<p>

"Are you guys ready?" She asked,

"Yes Nami-Swannnn." Sanji dramatically said with a love smile.

"YES." The rest simply said. Nami walked around, handing money to whoever needed it.

"Chopper." She handed him a huge bag of money. "Make sure to find a cure." She said, moving on to Sanji, who looked at her with love-eyes. "Sanji-Kun." She paused, "How are we food-wise?" She asked,

"We could use a bit more." He said, drooling.

"Ok." She placed a slightly smaller bag into Sanji's hand, and moved onto Franky.

"We could use more Cola." He said, taking the small bag of money she handed to him. Nami then tossed Usopp and Brooke a couple coins, and turned to Robin.

"Navigator-San, I don't need any money." She said. "I'm fine without." Nami nodded, and headed back inside. Before she got in, Chopper came to tell her some things.

"Make sure he doesn't get out of bed, or move around to much, Okay?" He asked, worried. Nami nodded her head,

"I'll take good care of him." She said, Smiling at Chopper. She patted his head, and nudged him out the door. "Well, you should get going to." Nami shut the door and pulled a chair up to the bed Luffy was sleeping peacefully on. She sighed, He had to get better. They all missed his boisterous attitude, asking Sanji for food, Bothering Zoro during his training, Playing worthless games with Usopp and Chopper, Admiring the most worthless piece of Crap that Franky would make, dancing and singing with Brooke, Playing with Robin's Hands, Asking me about the weather. We missed his annoyingness.

"I guess when they say idiots never get sick, they've never met a real idiot." She dabbed another wet cloth onto luffy's forehead, he jerked his body when she did that, making her lose her balance and fall on top of him, He opened his eyes slowly to see Nami laying on top of him with crimson red cheeks. He blushed and quickly turned away, Nami got off as quick as she could, while taking deep breaths to cool herself down.

_"Why did I get tingles when I fell on top of him?"_ Nami asked herself, continuing to dab luffy's forehead with a cloth. Luffy turned back over, and looked at Nami.

"The others...?" He asked

"They went shopping." She said, "For meat." Hoping to cheer him up. He remained motionless. Luffy glanced around, realizing were he was. He then noticed a tear fall slowly off Nami's soft cheek. Luffy used his hand to wipe it off,

"Don't cry, I'll be fine," He said with a grin on his face, "So stop Crying ok?" He asked, "I hate it when you cry." He added gently. Nami blushed. "What, are you getting heat-stroke?" He asked, placing a hot hand on her forehead, which caused her to blush even more. Slapping his hand off,

"No Baka." She said, putting his hand under the blanket. "Stay warm." She said, using a softer voice. Luffy snuggled under the covers, and fell asleep quickly. Nami sighed as she waited for the guys to come back.

"Navigator-San," Nami turned around quickly, It was just Robin. "I can stay in here for a while if your tired." she said, smiling. Nami nodded, and stood up, giving Robin the cloth as she left. Robin sat down with a amused smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Navigator-San, There back." Robin said, opening the door slightly. "How is he?" She asked, smileing.<p>

"He hasn't woken up again yet." Nami said, standing up from the stool, and walking over to the railing. "How'd it go?" She shouted out, They looked up, Chopper glanced down, looking sad.

"We couldn't find even a clue to his sickness." Usopp said, preparing for a punch to the head from Nami, but never got it. He looked up, Nami started crying slightly,

"Then what do we do?" She asked in between tears.

"I did find out that the next town is a medical town!" Zoro stated, coming aboard the ship,

"Really?"

"Yes, and the log pose should set by tonight." Zoro added, before leaning against the wall and falling asleep.

"Arigato Zoro!" Nami said, walking back into the room Luffy was sleeping in. Chopper followed her, concerned. He took out a thermometer, and stuck it into Luffy's mouth. They waiting until it beeped, then took it out.

"43 Degrees." He read, looking stern, "Thats high, Higher then when we left." He said. "I'll stay with him Nami." Nami nodded, leaving the room to tell the others.

* * *

><p>"Oi, time for grub!" Sanji shouted.<p>

Nami walked into the room, "Chopper, will he want food?" She asked as Chopper entered the room as well.

"I don't think so." He said, a sad look on his face. "His fever has gotten even higher, he'll die if nothing is done!" He said, sitting down to eat. Usopp came in, followed by the rest of the boys and Robin. They sat down and began to eat quietly. Everyone knew something was missing. Luffy. Usopp couldn't even finish his food, as he was used to Luffy stealing over half of it. Chopper was the same. Everyone went silent when they heard a scream from Luffy's room...

* * *

><p>HOWS THAT FOR A CLIFF-HANGER HUH?<p> 


	4. The kidnapping

Hey guys, this'll be a longer Chapter then the last ones, so sit back ans enjoy!

* * *

><p>They all rushed quickly to the room to discover Luffy sitting up in bed, panting heavily.<p>

"L-luffy, Whats wrong?" Nami asked, walking closer to him. Chopper ran up and took a look at Luffy.

"He's unconscious." He said, "Must have been a bad dream or something." Chopper turned to face the other crew members. "I think someone would be watching him at all times." Chopper stated, looking at Luffy once more. "We could rotate." He added. They nodded, and Chopper stayed with Luffy.

* * *

><p>The room door cracked open and Zoro stood there,<p>

"Chopper, Eh?" He said, glaceing at Luffy, "How's he doing?"

"I'm not sure," Chopper looked at Zoro, "His situation won't be very good until we find the cure for it." Zoro nodded,

"Oh yeah, that island is in sight, you have to go check it out right?" Zoro asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah." He said, getting off the stool, "It's Robin's turn to stay with him." He said, walking out the open door.

"ROBIN?" Chopper called out, "ROBIN." Suddenly a hand appeared over Chopper's mouth,

"We should be quiet as to not wake him up, right, Doctor-San?" She asked, walked over to Chopper,

"Calling me doctor won't make me happy, idiot." Chopper was dancing about happily.

"Chopper, let's go!" Nami said, "Robin will take care of Luffy."

"A-ah, right." Chopper stopped dancing, and hopped off the side of the boat.

"Later, Robin." Nami called, "We're all going." She said, walking off with the others.

Robin waved, then walked inside the room were a sweating, sleeping Luffy lay.

* * *

><p>"Luffy, are you awake?" Robin looked over him smiling.<p>

"...Ehn..." Luffy looked around and tried to sit up; But it made his head hurt more, so he remained laying down.

"Fufufu," "The rest of the crew went shopping." Robin said, answering his un-asked question.

"I-I see." Luffy said, putting his hands behind his head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bad."

"Better then before?"

"Maybe."

"I see."

Luffy nodded and yawned slightly.

"You should get some more sleep." Robin said, noticing. Luffy nodded again, closing his eyes. Robin picked up her book, and continued to read it.

* * *

><p>"Roooobin-Chwan" Sanji's voice could be heard from any ware, "Were backkkk!" The door opened, and Chopper raced in, holding a small glass of something purplish. Robin glanced up from her book,<p>

"Oh, welcome back Doctor-San, how'd it go?" She asked, calm as usual.

"I manged to find the potion, and calling me doctor won't make me happy, you idiot.." Chopper said,

"He sure looks happy to me," Usopp said, entering the room as well, Zoro nodded his agreement, soon the room was full of the crew members.

"How is he Chopper?" Nami asked, walking up to the small reindeer, looking concerned.

"Hmm, his fever has gone down, but this potion should bring it down even more, as well as kill of these," Chopper turned into human mode, and turned Luffy around, so he was lying on his back.

"W-wait, Chopper."

"Look at this," Chopper said, removing his hands and pointing to some little red spots on his back.

"Whats that?" Nami asked, horrified.

"There symptoms of this disease." Chopper said, placing Luffy back on his back, Luffy rolled around a bit, then opened his eyes slightly, and looked around.

"...You guys..." Luffy tried to sit up, but he couldn't.

"What, so you finally woke up eh?" Zoro said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"A bit better i guess." Luffy said, looking up at the ceiling. Chopper handed him the potion,

"Drink this," He said, "It'll make you feel better." He took the glass, and smelt it,

"Ewww." He said, pushing it away, "I'm not hungry and it smells disgusting." He said, laying back down. Chopper took the mediciene and dumped it down Luffy's mouth. "ghhhuuuu." Luffy made a huge face, and coughed.

"...Are you okay Luffy?" Nami asked, a worried look on her face.

"EWWWW, That was gross, Chopper!" Luffy tried to spit it out but had no energy to do so. He fell back into bed, exhausted. Chopper took his temperate and got a small towel to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

"He'll be very weak, as the medicine absorbs all of his energy." Chopper said, sighing. Everyone got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Luffy woke up to a noise on the deck, He smiled seeing Nami sleeping on the side of the bed, he sat up and stroked her hair, smiling. She woke with a start, and Luffy turned away, embarrassed. Nami put her hand on Luffy,<p>

"Are you awake, Luffy?" She asked, holding his hand tightly. He turned back over and nodded slightly, she smiled slightly as she proceeded to explain to him that he will be quite weak, he just listened with a smile, which made Nami blush a bit. Chopper opened the door and strutted in, carrying more of the medicine which made Luffy fall unconscious again.

"Luffy?"

"He's fine." Chopper said, walking out, "Come Nami, it's time for dinner." He said, Nami got up, looked at Luffy one more time, and shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Nami-swan~ Come and sit next to me~" said Sanji in his love state.<p>

"Sorry Sanji-Kun, I'm bringing this to Luffy." Sanji lay down on the table,

"Nami-Swan is so Pretty when she's sweet." Nami got up and walked over to the door, and opened the door to the sick bay.

"Luffy?" She asked, as she put the plate down on the desk, she went over to the bed, as she opened the sheets, and looked underneath them, no Luffy. She forgot about the plate of food and ran back to the dinner table,

"Luffy..*hah* Isn't *hah* There!" She said, pointing towards the sick bay.

"What?"

"Luffy-San?"

"LUUUUUUUFFFFFYYYYYY?"

"Yes, he's not in his bed!" She said, out of breath.

"This is bad, in Luffy's state, he can't be walking around." Chopper said, "It could kill him!" He finished.

"What?"

"We have to find him!" Chopper said, running into the room, he looked around, and saw the plate Nami brought in was...Empty? He looked at it, and Robin came in and lifted the plate up, Chopper looked under it with a quizacul face. Then he noticed a small paper under it. He quickly picked it up and read it.

_"I have you captain, lucky for me i caught him when he was sick,_

_Well anyway, he looks pretty bad, not that I care much anyway._

_What I do care about is getting revenge._

_By killing your captain._

_Just in case you wanna watch me kill him, come to the town center._

_Oh, and thanks for the food, it was Delicious."_

_Sincerely, Unknown._

"Unknown, I wonder who that is." Chopper said, "Well, he has Luffy, and in his state anything, even a punch will hurt him badly." Tears began to fill up Chopper's vision.

"Don't cry Chopper," Zoro said, "Your a man, right?"

"B-but still..."

"..."

"..."

"OFF TO FIND LUFFY!"

"Aye, Aye!"

* * *

><p>"Mwahahahahaha...ha, I do wonder if your measly crew mates will decide to free you." Luffy glared at the man.<p>

"They will come," He said, "Thats the type of crew mates they are." Luffy said,

"Why are you sad about that, Monkey.?"

"Because," Luffy said, "They don't know who there up against."

"Mwahahahaha," "That makes it even more fun." The man said, reaching up to remove a mask from his face. Luffy looked up, curios. "Mwahahahahaaha." He continued to laugh hysterically as Luffy fell back unconscious. "I wonder if they'll come." He said.

_"Guys...Don't...Come..." _Luffy thought desperately, "_He's to tough."_

_"..."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Here, this is the place."

"Yep."

"Looks like it."

"Will Captain-San be here?"

"l-LUFFY!"

"Nami, don't cry," "We'll find him."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Well, thats it, hope you enjoyed it :D<p> 


	5. CP9 Is Back?

_**So yeah, since it's holidays I'm posting a lot of stories, and thank you guys SO much for reading them :D**_

* * *

><p>"L-lucci!"<p>

* * *

><p>"So are you SURE you know where to go Zoro?" Usopp asked, him and Chopper exchanging glances,<p>

"Yes, seriously you guys, I read the note over 5 times!" Zoro said, annoyed at them for thinking he couldn't follow such simple directions

"Yes, yes." Usopp said, taking his gaze off Zoro, as he smiled at Chopper, pulling a note out of his pocket.

"You brought it?" He asked, happily, now knowing that there was no way they would get lost.

"Hehe," Usopp laughed, looking to make sure Zoro wasn't looking, "Now, lets see..."

* * *

><p>"Ha, like you can do anything in your current state."<p>

"I CAN!" Luffy screamed out, making him cough up blood.

"See?"

*********************OUTSIDE*********************

"Do you think he'll come out alive?" Kalfia asked, her and Blueno were standing guard, as they were expecting visitors.

"Doubt It." Blueno simply stated, "Once Lucci chooses a target, theres no escaping the wrath." Kalfia nodded,

"We should feel sorry for him." She added, leaning against a wall, "He's dead." Blueno grinned,

"Oh, falling for the enemy's are we?"

"No, of course not."

"HNNN?"

"..."

* * *

><p>"...WHHHHHATTTTTT?"<p>

"What?" Zoro looked at everyone in surprise, "You didn't think I'd get here?"

"N-no," Usopp said quickly, "Of course we thought you'd get here, b-but..."

"Oh, whatever," Zoro said, opening the door. When he opened it, everyone was surprised, there before them, was a mass of puzzles.

"~Zoro~" Nami walked silently over to Zoro as he froze in place, "~What else did the note say?~" She asked, hiding her anger.

"u-uhhh," Zoro thought back to when he picked up the piece of paper that was lying on the table, "I don't think it said anything else." He said, inching away from Nami.

"Oh, if you need the note," Usopp took the note out of his pocket, "Here, I brought it with us."

"..."

"..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO THEN?" Nami's fist hit Usopp's head as she snatched the letter away from him. "Hmmm," Nami eyed the note ever so carefully, "I don't see anyth-" Nami squinted her eyes to one small corner of the note, "Wait, it has some writing here," Nami said, looking closer, "It says: Right, Right, Left, Right, Right, Left, Right, Right, Left, Right."

"Hmmm," Zoro moved closer to the door, "I get it," He said, "All we have to do is follow the directions on the paper," He said walking into the door, "Uhhh, Right, Right, Left, Left, Right, Left wasn't it?" Zoro asked walking further inside, "Thats easy."

"OI, ZORO~" Sanji and Usopp shouted, "Why are you leading us~?" They asked, while Usopp shoved Nami up in front of Zoro.

"Nami,"

"~Nami-Swan~,"

"YOU NAVIGATE INSTEAD OF HIM!" They both chorused as Nami turned around,

"Yeah, good idea." She said, "Zoro, you should probably stay behind."

"W-what?" "Well whatever, lets just get going."

* * *

><p>"L-let me go Lucci!" Luffy was struggling to keep his eyes open,<p>

"Relax," Lucci said, grinning, "I won't hurt you until your Nakama can see."

"Shut up."

"Oh, I don't think you should be bossing me around," Lucci's eyes narrowed, "Do you? Monkey.?" He asked, mystically. Luffy glared at him and looked away. "Ha..hAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." "I FINALLY HAVE YOU." Lucci said, unable to control himself any more, "For so long I have waited for this moment, my moment of revenge." He said, as he noticed shadows of people coming through the surveillance den den mushi.

"You guys!" Luffy shouted out. "LEAVE, NOW!"

"It's useless." Lucci said kicking him, "They can't hear you. Luffy winched in pain, but soon unconsciousness took over him once again, as he closed his eyes, wishing, but at the same time not wishing, for his Nakama.

* * *

><p>"Luffy!"<p>

"Luffy-San"

"Luffy~"

"L-luffy"

"Luffy-it's LUFFY!"

"Oh, shut up already, We know that."

"Now, how are we gonna bust him out of there?" Zoro asked, coming in the gate,

"Eh...So he autully made it here?" Usopp asked in horror, "Without getting lost."

"hmmm."

"Whats wrong Robin-Chwan~?" Sanji asked, turning his full gaze to Robin,

"Well, how can we see him?" She asked, pointing to the screen,

"Well, there's a screen there Robin." Nami stated, appearing next to Robin.

"Yes, there is," Robin agreed, "But why?"

"...Huh?"

"Why would they want us to see them?"

"Now that you mention it..."

"Well you see, Chapapa," "Thats because we want you to see Lucci torture you helpless captain, Chapapa."

"Eh?" Zoro unsheathed his swords, "Who's there?"

"Chapapapapapapapa"

"It can't be..."

"CHAAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA."

"Well, you've found us,"

"Sanji...Is that..."

"Yes," Sanji lit another cigarette, "Theres no mistaking it."

"CP9!"

"Looks like our guests have finally arrived." Lucci looked down at the pitiful sight of Luffy, covered in dried blood, "It's about time to start the show," He said, changing into his full-leopard form, "Don't you think?"

"Mugiwara?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, this chapter was a bit rushed, but at least that's another one finished :) hope you guys enjoyed it.<em>**

"oh, yeah, Thats right...Luffy's here..."

"Whats this, and why is there words all over it?"

"This is a fan-fic."

"About who?"

"You."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Hey, guess what Nami?"

"Hn?"

"I'm in a fan-fic!"

"Oh, yeah that reminds me,"

"Uhhhh..." "I think I'd better get out of here...Did you like the story?"

"Actually, yes."

**"WHAT PARTS AM I IN?"**

"UmMm, a lot of them."

**"REALLY?"**

"YES, AND STOP SHOUTING PLEASE."

"~Luffy~"

"What Nami?"

**_*BANG*_**

"Stop bothering AnimezGirlz!"

"Hai."


	6. The Crew Fights Back!

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading :P_**

* * *

><p>"Whats the bastard gonna do to Luffy?" Sanji kicked the wall "Damn"<p>

"He can't take many hits." Chopper said, concerned, "Not in his condition."

"Luffy!" Nami screamed, seeing the condition he was in.

"W-what are they going to do to him?" Usopp asked with a grim look on his face.

"I have no idea." Sanji took a ciggerete out and lit it, "But we should be thinking of a plan the bust him out of there!" Nami nodded,

"Sanji-Kun is right!"

"~Nami-Swann~"

"We can't count of Luffy to beat Lucci, we have to think of a way."

"Maybe if we all fight Lucci together then..." Usopp's voice trailed off as Sanji pointed towards the figures by them,

"What about them?"

"Hmmm."

* * *

><p>"W-what are you going to do with them?"<p>

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Ok then, we're going to make them stay there and watch me torture you, and then we'll beat them all and take all of you and present you to the government."

"What?"

"You heard right Monkey.." Lucci said, smirking as he bent down to face Luffy, "The best part about that plan, is you can't do anything about it!" "Hahahaahhaaahaha."

"Grrrr."

"Also, Mugiwara," Lucci said, lifting Luffy's chin up slightly, Luffy smacked his hand away quickly, Lucci rubbed his hand, "My, My, don't get cocky now." He said, slapping Luffy, "Your in no state for that type of behaivior."

_***LUFFY'S POV*:**_

He was sitting there as if he was waiting for something, and then when I saw my Nakama appear, he glanced up at them and smirked, as if he was waiting for them. He then began to kick and punch me hard, I knew my body couldn't handle much, so I closed my eyes to maybe soften the pain a bit, didn't work. The kicks were sharp, solid ones, and the punches would send me flying to the wall, and break the wall, My breath was becoming labored, and I was sure my fever was getting worse. I just lay there, taking all hits, unable to fight back.

_***END OF LUFFY'S POV*  **_

"L-L-Luffy!"

"Luuuuuffy!"

"Luffy san!"

"Luffy."

"It's no good, his body can't take much more." Chopper said, "Rumble,"

"We'll just have to force our way through." Zoro said, unsheathing his swords.

"Agreed." Nami took out her weapon

"WE'VE BRUSHED UP OUR SKILLS THESE PAST 2 YEARS, AND WE'LL GLADLY SHOW IT TO YOU!"

And, just like that, the fight began, Zoro and Usopp took on Blueno, Nami and Chopper went for Kalfia, Sanji and Brook went for Chapapapa, and Franky and Robin went for the one that was left.

"Luffy's counting on us guys!" Zoro said, while blocking a attack, "Let's win this for him!"

"I don't want you bossing me around, Marimo."

"What was that, DART BOARD?"

"Yes, yes, thats enough," Nami broke up their fight, and shoved them back towards their partner. "Just hurry up and beat your opponent."

* * *

><p>"I-If you dare hurt them, I will..." Luffy struggled to sit up,<p>

"You'll what?"

"KICK YOUR ASS!" Luffy screamed out angrily.

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes!" Luffy looked up at the screen, scanning it for any blood from his Crew. Just then, Blueno pulled Zoro into one of his doors, Zoro tried to brake free, but couldn't,

* * *

><p>"LUFFFFY!"<p>

* * *

><p>"You hurt one of them!" Luffy stood up slowly,<p>

* * *

><p>"NO LUFFY, LAY DOWN!" Chopper screamed out, to no avail.<p>

* * *

><p>"You, WILL PAY!" Luffy ran towards Lucci in gear second already, and flew around. Summoning his Haki, he hit a punch as hard as he could.<p>

"Thats it?" "What a weak punch,"

"Heh," Luffy looked up, "I figured that wouldn't work anyway." He ran up once more, and something shot out of his hand and pierced Lucci in the stomach, _"THINK." _He told himself, _"What did Rayleigh say about this Haki?" _He rubbed his head, and then the thought came to him, once more he ran up and repeated the process, Lucci stumbled, but remained standing, shocked

* * *

><p>"You bastard," Sanji's leg lit up, and he kicked as hard as he could.<p>

"Tell us where Luffy is."

"Chaapapapapapapapapapapapa," He dodged the attack while laughing, "No, CHAPAPAPAPAPAPAPPA."

"Geez, somethings wrong with this guy."

"Chopper, You attack from behind." Nami whispered to Chopper as they took fighting stances.

"Roger."

"Usopp, are you going to fight or run." Zoro asked, blocking another attack.

"What do you think?" Usopp pulled out his weapon and shot, "SURE DEATH FIREBALL SHOT!" Zoro ducked and pulled back,

"I take that as fighting."

* * *

><p><strong>Sanji and Brooke VS Fukuro<strong>

"Brooke, use that attack you have to put him to sleep!" Sanji whispered, "Then i'll use Collier Shot to defeat him."

"Roger that, Sanji-Kun." Brooke ran up with his violin, "Humming song of slumber"

"Chapapaap-zZzZzZzZzZz"

"Now Sanji-Kun!"

"ok," Sanji jumped up, his leg shooting down at light speed, as he called out, "Collier Shot-Light speed!"

"Chappapapa, that won't work." The monster easily avoided the attack, and used the chance to attack himself. "CHOT SHOT!" He screamed out, Sanji fell to the ground, blood began to come out of his nose.

"What did you do to Sanji-Kun?"

"Chapapapapapa." Fukuro rolled onto Brooke

"Brooke!"

"Humming Horror Paradise."

"Cha-" Fukuro flew from on top of Brooke, and then landed with a thud next to Sanji.

"Good job Brooke," Sanji picked himself off the floor wiping his nose and winching slightly, "Collier Shot-Extreme!" Sanji ran up Fukaru and hit it strongly

"CHAPA-" The monster rolled over in a ball, defeated.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Zoro and Usopp VS Blueno<span>**

"Usopp, use that Fire ball star shot here!" Screamed Zoro, who had just used Santoryu-Thousand Years Of Pain! Unfortunetly, Blueno had manged to escape through one of his doors.

"Roger," He responded, "Captain Usopp's Weapon, The Great Pachinco, FIREBALL STAR-ULTIMATE DOOM!"

"Heh" "Upgraded it did you?" Zoro smirked as he got out of firing range.

"HAH!" Usopp shouted proudly, "How'd you take that?" "Are you dead already you door-freak?"

"No, that won't be enough to defeat him." Zoro said, as a door creaked open. Blueno hopped out, blood on his shirt. "But it looks like we got him."

"Door Capture," "Great Blood Bath."

"Usopp, duck, QUICK!" Zoro shouted, realizing what the door man was going to do.

"Huh?" Usopp ducked, as Zoro ran over,

"Santoryu," he began, forming his swords, "Delineate Defeat"

"Good, Zoro!" Zoro turned to see Usopp hiding behind him,

"Oi, Oi, are you really going to fight?" Zoro sighed,

"O-of course," Usopp replied bravely, "I-I'm the great 'Captian' Usopp!"

"Uh-huh." Zoro nodded sarcastically.

"You better believe it!"

"Whatever," Zoro said, looking back towards the enemy, "Did we get him."

"I don't think so." Usopp said, pointing behind them,

"Damn it," Zoro turned to face him, "He must've gotten away at the last second."

"Death Hurddle!" The man entered a door,

"Where is he?" Usopp asked, ducking behind Zoro.

"Over here!"

_*POW*_

_"_Usopp!" Zoro turned, there behind him was Blueno, Usopp was lying in a puddle of crimson blood.

"AHAHAHAH."

"You..."

"The great 'Kaiboshi, Kaisboshi'" Usopp shot towards the bloody member of CP9, As he barley dodged it, it exploded, hitting his side.

"Usopp?"

"Hahah, the Great Ketchup STAR!" Usopp grinned, picking up a smashed bottle of Ketchup,

"Heh, so you faked it eh?" Zoro smirked and quickly got back into the action, "Santoryu, Great Hunt for Kill!" Zoro called out, "USOPP, DUCK!" Usopp ducked quickly as the swords flew over him, It hit it's target as the swords flew back.

"We did it!" Usopp said, standing up proudly,

"Now, wheres Luffy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nami and Chopper VS Kalifa<strong>

"Rumble!" Chopper ate the small Orange ball, and quickly went in for a punch. _"This is my second Rumble." _he thought quickly, _"only one more to go."_

"Chopper," Nami stood up, "It's ready." She said, prepareing. "THUNDERBOLT-EXTREME TEMPO!"

"Yosh!" Nami looked at Chopper hapily,

"This is my most powerful attack Chopper!"

"Awesome!"

*THUD*

"Chopper!" Nami called out, concerend. "What happened?

"I-I don't know." He replied, wiping the blood off his head. "Something hit me so quickly I didn't even see it!"

"Why are you standing there,? She pushed him into the smoke, "Go punch her to make sure she's out!"

"b-but the lightning could affect me too!"

"DON'T WORRY!" She said, "Cool ball, Heat ball, Thunderball." The attacks ran towards the smokey cloud as Chopper nodded, following the attacks.

"ARM POINT-ATTACK!" Chopper called out as he took the shape of a fuzzy ball, and rolled into the smoke,

"Good job Chopper." Nami smiled, but her gaze turned to the screen, she gasped as she reilized that the screen was all fuzzy,

" Someone must've broken their Den-den mushi!" Nami turned to see Zoro standing, observing their fight, bellow him Usopp was sitting down, tending to his wounds.

"Zoro!" Nami hapily called out, running towards him, Chopper came rolling out of the smoke, frowning,

"She's not out yet!"

"What?" Nami cried out, running back into the smoke, "Cool Ba-"

*_PUNCH*_

"NAMI!" Chopper raced into the now-cleared smoke, and rushed over to Nami, "Guard-Point!" He rolled up into a defense ball, and covered Nami. He winched as a attack hit him, he rolled over onto his side, enabling Nami to get up again, which she did.

"Thanks Chopper," She said, as she prepared for another attack. "Chopper, this is going to take a while to charge up again, could you..."

"I got it!" He said, rolling over to Kalifa to attack her while Nami prepared the attack.

"Ugh, you little Monster!" She said, throwing a huge punch on him,

"Heh, that won't work!" The punch easily sunk into his defense, having no effect.

"Then how about this?" She cupped her hands, in the form of a circle, "This is my Ultimate attack!" She said, begaining to laugh, "Theres no way you'll escape this!"

"Nami!"

"I know, I't almost done!"

"TI-"

"THUNDERBOLT-EXTREME TEMPO!"

"HMM?" Kalfia looked up, and that was the last of her.

"WE DID IT!" Nami and Chopper ran over to Zoro and Usopp, who were smiling proudly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Franky and Robin VS Kaku <span> **

"Damn you little long nose freak!" Franky reached up and grabbed his nose, "Coup-De-

"It's useless ." Kaku said, as he turned into a giraffe and escaped when his long neck dropped Franky onto the ground

"Tech."

"Ceiliean Flur." Hands suddenly appeared, grabbing Kaku's neck and twisting it back. _"CLUTCH!" _

"That hurt you little ***"

"Were not done yet!" Franky said, jumping up to the Giraffe's height, "Coup-De-Death-Burst!" Kaku jerked back as Robin let go of it's neck, while Franky fired his attack, Kaku ducked, dodging it,

"He's pretty fast." Franky pouted, Robin nodded,

"Thats true."

"Lets try this then!" Franky jumped behind Kaku and fired another "Coup-De-Death-Burst, Kaku tried to dodge, but realized Robin had ahold of it's feet, The attack hit it's target, and Kaku fell back, but pushed itself back up, and got ready for a attack, it ran up to Robin,

"Your the most troublesome." He said, cupping his hands in a circle the same way Kalifa did!

"Watch out," Nami warned walking over to them, "The girl we fought said that was their most powerful attack!"

"Really?" Robin asked, jumping back a ways when she heard this, Franky jumped in front of Robin and just stood there, as soon as he was about to fire the attack, Franky fired as well!

"'TAKE THIS: Coup De FRANKYYYYY!" He said, as HIS most powerful attack came bounding out, the two attacks collided, Robin joined in, making Franky have the advantage as the two attack (Robin and Franky's) hit their defenseless target.

"Seems like we did it."

"SUPA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy VS Lucci<strong>

"You guys," Luffy glanced up at the screen, They all had seemed to have won, he breathed a sigh oh relief, but fell to the ground, as another dizzy spell hit. "Heh, i guess I shouldn't be walking around so much." He said, with a hinge of annoyance in his voice. Lucci, finally coming to, started charging at Luffy, Luffy quickly pulled himself back up and entered gear third-HARD-HAND! A huge hand appeared, then it started to harden until it looked kind of like a steel hand. Luffy aimed carefully, and shot it as hard as his body would let him. With lots of training he was able to reduce the side effect down to 10 seconds. He bounced away after hitting the target, in order to be far away in case of a attack to his now-small body.

"Grrrrr."

"Your still alive?"

"Seems like you've gotten stronger MUGIWARA." He said, getting up slowly, "I didn't expect you to have Haki though."

"Well I do."

"And I've noticed." Luffy aimed for another Haki shot, as he returned to normal,

"Oh, you really think I'll let that hit me again?" He asked, quickly dodging as he ran up to Luffy and quickly used his strongest attack. Luffy fell to the ground, exghasted from all the moving, as well as the attack. He slowly pulled himself off the floor, as blood trickled down his chest, he got up and prepared for another Haki attack.

"Again, haven't you learnt a thing?" Lucci asked, laughing, "I can just dodge your attack like before."

" Then why don't you try to?" Luffy asked, smirking wildly.

_"What? This is impossible, i can't move!"_ Lucci gasped as he looked down and saw Luffy's feet were holding his in place. Luffy shot the attack out quickly, as he felt that his body couldn't keep moving much longer, Lucci fell to the ground, as he got up he noticed Luffy's labored breathing and he smirked,

"I'm so lucky that I got you when you were sick, otherwise, i'll admit it, I might have lost." He said standing up as he disappeared and reappeared right next to Luffy, Luffy jerked back, but he was too late, Lucci had already fired Rokuougan, the most powerful CP9 attack! Luffy fell to the ground as a attack much more powerful then a impact dial was shot at him in full power, the rest of the crew looked on, in horror,

"LUFFY!"

_And so, with not much difuculty, the straw hat pirates proved themselves to be a whole lot stronger then 2 years ago! They all needed to get to Luffy, as the injuries he got as well as him being very sick in the first place made them all worry._

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there it was, my longest chapter yet, I hope you really enjoyed it, I know the fighting wasn't very realistic, and it was a poorly written chapter, but I promise the next ones will be much better.<em>**


	7. Where's Luffy?

**_Here it is, the next chapter :D enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"Lets split up and look for Luffy!"<p>

"Yeah, good idea!" Zoro agreed,

"But theres still someone who'll get lost anyway, right?"

"Yep." Chopper and Usopp both glanced at Zoro and sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Nami turned around,

"Ok then," She said, "Here are the groups," "First of all," She said, looking at everyone, "Sanji and Zoro."

"NAMI!"Zoro didn't want to be paired with him

"But ~Nami-Swannn~"

"Dart Board." Zoro hissed under his breath,

"What was that Shitty Swordsman?"

"NO COMPLAINTS!" Nami said, her fist pounding down on both of them, they both looked away, pouting. "The second group," Nami paused for a minute, "Will be Franky and Brooke."

"Yeah, i'll handle it Superbly!"

"Yohohohohohoho!"

"And next is," She looked around, "Robin and Chopper." They both nodded, and walked closer.

"~~What about you~~?" Sanji asked, concerned.

"I'm going with Usopp." Nami said, Usopp nodded, and they went in different directions to find Luffy.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro and Sanji:<strong>

"I told you this wasn't the right way, shitty swordsman!"

"Shut up Dart Board!" They both looked at the dead end in front of them, "Lets try this way."

_"Lets try this way..." _Sanji mimicked

"What was that?"

_"What was that?"_

"SHUT UP!"

_"Shut up!"_

"WHAT YOU WANNA FIGHT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Franky and Brooke:<strong>

"Do you think it's this way?"

"Yep."

"I'll use Coup-de-burst on me!" Franky said, "Hold on!" Brooke held onto Franky as they flew through the corridors.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin and Chopper:<strong>

"Do you think he's this way?"

"I don't know, Doctor-San, can you smell him?"

"Calling me doctor won't make me happy, and good idea!" Chopper said, sniffing.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes, this way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nami and Usopp:<strong>

"Usopp, do you think he's this way?"

"Maybe."

"Wanna go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy and Lucci:<strong>

"Looks like your out." Lucci said, kicking Luffy hard.

"Hmmn-Nakama...hmmn"

"They won't make it here." Lucci said, smirking, "Well, let the torturing begin!" Lucci began to punch, kick, slap and hurt Luffy. Luffy, being sick already with a horrible disease, can't handle much, falling in and out of consciousnesses.

"Heh." Lucci stopped in between attacks to catch his breath, "Your not easy to attack." He said, "Being rubber and all." He continued kicking him, "Not like the Gomu-Gomu-Mi is even good in battle."

"I-It is."

"Oh, your awake?"

**_*Punch, Kick, Slap*_**

"Are you still?" Lucci looked at Luffy for a few seconds, "I guess not."

* * *

><p>"Doctor-San, did you find him?"<p>

"Yes," Chopper stopped to catch his breath, "He's this way!" He said, running faster with every moment, "Luffy can't hang on much longer!"

"Then we must hurry!"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Ho-Ho, looks like someone found us!" Lucci exclaimed as the door creaked open and Chopper and Robin ran in, out of breath.<p>

"Robin, Chopper!"

"Luffy!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Luffy asked, catching his breath,

"We came to save you!" Chopper assured him, "The others are on there way here right now!" Luffy fell back asleep as Chopper rushed to his side.

"Wait a moment," Lucci said, kicking Chopper back to Robin "I was just having some fun torturing him, and now you guys come?"

"Give Luffy back!" Chopper said with full determination!

"No."

"Then we'll use force, Right Robin?"

"Yes Doctor-San,"

"Grrrrr," Lucci was getting mad, "Didn't my partners finish you guys off?"

"Oh, you can't mean those weaklings who took us a couple of minutes to beat?" Robin asked with a smirk,

"YEAH, those guys were nothing!" Chopper agreed, nodding his head.

'Well, i'm on a different level then they are," Lucci said, smirking, "And even this guy couldn't beat me!" He said, kicking Luffy.

"Well, if he wasn't sick, he could have beaten you in a heartbeat!"

"Really now?"

"Yes."

_"Doctor-San, how should we free Captain-San?" _Robin asked, whispering to Chopper,

"Calling me Doctor won't make me happy..." Chopper slapped back into reality, "Maybe we should wait for the others?" He asked, she shook her head,

"Don't you think Luffy needs almost immediate treatment?" She asked, Chopper nodded,

"Thats true," He said, looking at Luffy, his breathing was labored, and he had cuts and bruises all over him! "But how are we going to beat Lucci?"

"How about this?" Robin bent down to talk with Chopper, who nodded his head,

"Good idea!"

* * *

><p>"Usopp, do you really think it's this way?" Nami asked, looking aorund,<p>

"Yes," He said, "Look at this!" He pointed to the mud floor, which had footprints on it, "These are Chopper's" he said, Nami bent down to look as well,

"Your right," She agreed, "They do look like his."

"And Chopper can sniff Luffy," He said,

"I GET IT!" Nami said, standing up quickly, "That means that they can find Luffy!" She said, quickly following the footprints,

"Look," He said, stopping at a certain point, and pointing at the ground once more, "These prints are further apart," He noticed, "Which means they were running," He said once more,

"Which means Chopper must've found Luffy scent!" Nami finished, as they both started running.

* * *

><p>"Thats why, Marimo," Sanji said, reaching out and stopping Zoro, "If you want us to find him, let ME lead."<p>

"No."

"Why?"

"Because i'm the first mate," He said, taking his hand back, "And I have a duty to lead us to find him."

"What a stupid reason." Sanji said, mocking him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sanji knew if they kept arguing they would never find Luffy, so he remained silent, Zoro caught on, and he too, silently walked in the direction he thought.

* * *

><p>"Brooke, check this room," Franky said, pointing to a small room, "And i'll check this one."<p>

"Yes Sir!" They both ran into the two rooms, looking around for any sign of Luffy.

"No people in that room."

"Or in that one."

"Lets go this way next."

"Sure!" "Coup-De-Burst!"

* * *

><p>"LUFFY, WERE COMING!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you guys like it?<em>**

_**I hope you did!**_

"Why am I paired with Curly brows?"

"Thats because I was in hurry and needed to think of some teams quickly!"

"hm." "Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

"Fine."

"."

"Oh no."

"Animezgirlz!"

"Yes Luffy?"

"Am I in this one too?"

"Your in every one."

"Why?"

"Its a fanfic thats ABOUT YOU!"

"Oh."

"Hey, why am i paired with the shitty swordsman?"

"*sigh*"

"So?"

"... Because Nami wanted you to be."

"~Really? Nami-Swannn~"

"Who said I did?"

"Oh no!"

_*Punch*_

"Don't go saying things that aren't true."

"Hai."


	8. Rescue Luffy!

_**Took me awhile to come up with some more ideas, but i manged, remember to leave a review :D It makes me feel good, and it makes me want to continue the story :P**_

* * *

><p>"Robin, do you think we should go with the plan?" Chopper asked, his rumble in hand,<p>

"Yes, Doctor-San," Robin assured him with a smile, "I think that plan will work." Chopper nodded his head, as he charged at Lucci, already transformed. Robin had her hands crawl up from behind him.

"Heh, that won't work." Lucci said, smirking slightly. His smirk vanished as the plan succeeded, Robin had grabbed hold of his feet with her hands. She then cloned herself, and they both started to fight him.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Marimo," Sanji and Zoro were making their way to Luffy, "Do you think this is the way?"<p>

"How would I know Dart Board?"

"...True, you probably wouldn't know." Sanji agreed

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever." Sanji started running, "Lets just go this way."

* * *

><p>"Usopp, the tracks end at this door!" Nami took a deep breath and looked at Usopp, who nodded. "Which means," She paused, "Luffy's in here." Usopp nodded again as she slowly opened the door to find Chopper, Robin and Lucci fighting!<p>

"Chopper, Robin!" Usopp ran over to them and helped them fight. Nami was scanning the room for any sign of Luffy. There he was! She ran over to him and lifted his head onto her lap.

"N-Nami?" He asked, opening his eyes

"Yes. Don't Worry," Nami comforted him, "We'll get you out of here."

"W-wait." He tried to talk, but he was too weak, and his head fell back onto Nami's lap.

"Nami, Chopper, you take care of Luffy." Usopp shouted, sounding proud, "We'll take care of these guys."

"Alright!" Chopper ran over to Luffy and began to work on him.

* * *

><p>"Franky-San, I don't think it's this way." Brooke looked at the wall in front of them with a frown on his face. (Please no skeleton jokes now.)<p>

"True."

"Now what?"

"Lets try this way!" And Franky began to run the other way, as Brooke followed.

* * *

><p>Zoro walked along the pathway, opening every door to check for Luffy or Lucci.<p>

"Not this one." He said walking to the next one, "Or this one." He walked to the last one and opened it, "Or this-

"Zoro!"

"Oi, Dartboard, I found him!" Sanji ran over and looked in the door,

"Sanji!"

"You guys!" Sanji and Zoro ran over to Luffy, (Well, Sanji ran over to Nami and Robin first, but still.)

"You guys go fight Lucci!" Nami said, looking at Luffy, "We'll protect Luffy."

"~Hai, Nami-Swaaaanannnn~"

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Franky," Brooke ran up and down the pathway, looking left and right for any doors to any rooms.<p>

"Maybe we should try this way next." Franky asked, pointing to a narrow pathway that was leading to a small room at the end of it, as they ran in, they saw that there was plenty of door down this pathway. They opened the first one,

"YOU GUYS!"

"Ehhh, Usopp?" Franky ran in, looking around, "So you guys found him?" Usopp nodded.

"You guys are late!" Nami complained, but her attention quickly returned to Luffy.

"How is Luffy-San?" Brooke asked, cautiously coming closer.

"I-I'm not sure." Chopper blurted out, "We have to get him back to the ship so that I can check." Brooke nodded, and took a fighting stance as he took out his sword.

"Then," He took to the battlefield, "Please forgive me for taking so long." He jumped into the bloody fight, fully prepared.

* * *

><p>"He's finessed." Zoro said, walking over to Chopper, Nami and Luffy with a serious face. "Lets get back to the ship." Chopper nodded, turning into human mode, and picking Luffy up carefully.<p>

"Lets Hurry." They all ran out, as Sanji overtook Zoro, who was in front.

"Marimo," He paused, "You shouldn't be in front."

"Why?"

"Just get back Zoro." Nami sighed, pointing behind her. Zoro slowed down, and obeyed, knowing Luffy needed immediate treatment.

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Chopper was running about, giving orders right and left, "Get him to the bed Zoro!" "Usopp, get a bucket of water and a towel." "Sanji, prepare some warm soup," "Nami and Robin, come with me!"<p>

"How do you think he is?" Usopp asked Sanji, while filling up the bucket,

"Not sure," Sanji paused before continuing, "He seamed to have taken some damage, and adding the sickness he seams to be in a bad condition." Usopp nodded,

"Yeah, your right."

"Well, all we can do right now is hope." Zoro said, slumping against the wall as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So yeah, did you like it? I know it's shorter then the other ones, but oh well :D<em>**


	9. Luffy's Treatment Begins!

**_Finally got to updating this story, hope you guys like it, and please leave a review :3_**

* * *

><p>"NAMI-SWANNNNN~"<p>

"hmmnnmn**shut**asas**up**asasas**dartboard**hmnmnmo"

"What was that Marimo?" Sanji looked over to Zoro, who was taking a nap peacefully, "You wanna fight?"

"sdoah**no**ghjdsd**im**sdf**sleeping**fgdgds." Zoro turned his head over, as he didn't want to see Sanji's face.

"GO TO HELL YOU SHITTY SWORDSMAN!" At this Zoro's eyes shot open like a cannonball,

"WHAT WAS THAT SHITTY COOK?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"A SHITTY COOK!"

"OOOH, YOUR GONNA PAY!" Nami sighed as the two began to fight, as usual. She got up and walked over to them, punching them until they begged for mercy.

"Just shut up for once you too!" She said, dropping them onto the ground as she sat back down on her chair. She glanced over at Chopper, who had just walked in, he shut the door to the sick bay, and sighed. Nami walked over to him and took the bucket and cloth off him, "Thanks for helping him, Chopper." she said as she then went to fill it up. Chopper started dancing around, not able to hide his emotions.

"Oi Chopper," Zoro sat up, rubbing his head. "How's Luffy?" Nami stopped walking, and looking down, tears forming in her eyes as she listened carefully to what Chopper said.

"Well," Chopper stopped dancing to give the news, "He's badly injured, and the sickness isn't helping..." Nami turned around, tears in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away, and walked to the side of the boat to fill up the bucket with water.

"Is Luffy asleep?" Nami asked, walking back to Chopper and handing him the bucket. Chopper nodded, Nami cocked an eyebrow and looked at him, "Is he going to be okay?"

"I-I'm not sure." Chopper said honestly. Nami nodded and walked over to the door,

"Can We see him?" She asked, pointing to the door. Chopper paused for a minute, thinking, then nodded slightly and smiled,

"As long as you don't bother him." Nami smiled and opened the door,she walked in, pausing as Usopp ran past her,

"LUFFY!" Usopp screamed, "ARE YOU OKAY?" Nami sighed and walked up to Usopp, her hand pounding down onto his head,

"He just said not to bother him!" She said, throwing Usopp out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Luffy cracked a eye opened, the first thing he noticed was that he felt like crap.<p>

"Oh, how do you feel Luffy?" Luffy looked up to see Nami sitting there.

"My whole body hurts, my chest stings, i'm sleepy, and I'm dizzy, overall I feel like crap." He said, trying to sit up.

"You should rest then." Nami said, pushing him slightly back down onto the bed. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really." Luffy said, coughing. Nami looked a bit suprized, but then sighed,

"Yeah," She paused, "I wouldn't be either." Luffy smiled slightly, and looked up at the roof.

"W-what happened?" Luffy suddenly asked, "To Lucci I mean." Nami looked at Luffy, and glanced down,

"You don't remember?" Nami asked, scratching her head, "I guess you were out cold." She said, looking at him with a devilish grin.

"I was?"

"You really don't remember?" Nami asked, tilting her head,

"Ok," Luffy admitted, "I do sort of." he said, which made Nami tilt her head even further.

"What do you mean?" She asked, but was answered by a fit of coughs. She pulled the blankets up to Luffy's Chin, and sighed. "Get some rest." She said, walking out of the room, "We'll talk when your all better." Luffy nodded, and closed his eyes, smileing.

* * *

><p>"Namiii-Swannn~" Sanji swooned into the lounge, "Rooobinn-Chwannn~" He danced before them, "~Dinner is served~" The girls got ready for dinner, as Sanji moved on to calling the boys, "Hey guys, time for grub." He said, Robin giggled as she noticed how much his voice changed when speaking to girls.<p>

Soon they were all seated, and they were shoving down their food,

"It's strange." Usopp muttered between bites,

"What is?" Nami asked, putting down her fork and looking at Usopp with a confused look. Usopp looked up quickly, and glanced back down at his food,

"N-nothing." He said, as he resumed eating. Nami looked even more confused , but she picked up her fork and continued eating in a defined matter.

"Nami-San, Robin-Chwan~" Sanji walked back in, carrying two desert trays, "It is time for desert ~"

"Thanks Sanji-Kun," Nami said, getting up from her chair,

"Oh, were are you going?~"

"To give this to Luffy." She pointed to a plate of food.

"Come back soon~" Sanji said, walking back into the kitchen for the boy's desert. "Before they gobble your food down." Sanji pointed to the boys and sighed. Nami giggled as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Nami opened the door to the sick bay, and looked at Luffy. He was unconscious. She placed his food on the table, and left. Luffy cracked a eye open at the noise of the door closing, and reached over for the food, he found a small note taped to it, it read:<p>

_"Luffy, this is for you, not sure if you want it though..._

_Anyway, were all at dinner but we'll all come and see you after,_

_so be prepared 3_

_ ~Love, Nami~_

Luffy read the note over a couple of times, then ran to the bathroom, and fell to his knees at the toilet.

33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Luffy?" Nami opened the door, and looked around, noticing he wasn't in his bed.

"I'm in here." A voice croaked out from the bathroom, Nami walked in to see Luffy vomiting, she knelt down and rubbed his back,

"It's not good to be vomiting on a empty stomach." She said, rubbing his back some more,

"I'm ok." He said, Nami sighed, she knew he was lying. He fell against her, eyes closed. Nami sighed, flushed the toilet, and helped Luffy back to his bed.

* * *

><p>"Luffy?" Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Robin, Franky and Brooke all walked in the room, concerned. Chopper looked up and put a finger to his mouth, they all nodded, and sat down on the carpet.<p>

"How is he Chopper?" Sanji asked, then he pointed towards the kitchen, "Does he need any special type of food?"

"Not right now Sanji." Chopper said, "You guys can talk to him," He said, smiling slightly, "But don't let him walk." He said, "If some of his wounds open up, with his body in this weakened state..." His voice trailed off,

"So he's still in danger then?" Zoro asked, leaning against the wall,

"Yes." Chopper sad, "His Fever could Spike at any moment." Chopper hopped off the stool that he wall standing on and looked at Luffy. "Someone will have to be watching him at all times." He said, gathering up his medical items.

"So how about we take turns then?" Zoro asked, stating the obvious.

"That sounds like a good idea, Swordsman-San." Robin said, all the others nodded.

"Yohohohoho, I hope Luffy-San will be alright." Brooke called out,

"Yeah, he'll be fine cuz he's SUPA!"

"True."

"Hm!" Nami looked around they all seemed to...KNOW that he'd get better, but Chopper said he wasn't out of danger yet so...How can they be so calm? Robin noticed her silent anger, and nudged her slightly with her arm in a questionable matter, Nami just shook her head, "It's alright Robin." She said, sighing, "Just, how can they be so calm when he's not out of danger yet?" She asked, her anger building up.

"Thats because they all believe in him endlessly." Robin said, smiling, "And he's helping all of our dreams come true!"

"I guess so." Nami said, she was no longer angry, she was...Happy, now that she understood how much faith the crew had in Luffy.

"zzZZZzZZzZzZzZzZzzZzZzZzZZz...ZzZzZzZ...zZzZ" Nami looked at Zoro.

"...WAKE UP!"

"Oi, Nami!" Zoro complained, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"I was just getting all my anger out." She said in a huff, as she walked over to Luffy, she took a cloth out of the bucket by her feet, and put the cloth on his head, he didn't seem to notice the presence of anything, she sighed, "Is he really ok Chopper?" She asked, concerned.

"I never said that he was out of the danger zone." Chopper turned to Nami, "He's still very badly injured and very sick." Chopper said, "In fact, we should leave and give him some rest." Chopper motioned for everyone to follow him out the door, as Zoro sat down to begin his turn of watching over Luffy. Luffy lifted his eyes open...

"...S-Shanks?"

"Looks like it's going to be a long night." Zoro sighed, Pulling up another chair for his feet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, that was it, did you like it? As I said before, PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review! Wait for my next chapter...Chao!<em>**


	10. Better or Worse?

**_Well here it is, what you've all been waiting for, remember to review :D_**

* * *

><p>"Zoro, how is he?" Chopper asked, walking in the door with some medical supplies.<p>

"Dunno, he was hallucinating that I was Shanks earlier." Zoro said, holding back a yawn.

"Really?" Chopper sighed, "Yeah, he will hallucinate a bit."

"I'm tired, who's shift is it now?"

"Mine." Nami walked in , holding a glass of water. She gave it to Zoro, and she motioned for him to leave, he did, and Chopper sat on the stool to give Luffy a check-up.

"Hmmm" Chopper stuck the thermometer inside Luffy's mouth, while Nami left to fill the bucket up with water, and to get another cloth. "His fever's still way to high." he muttered to himself before putting a small pill inside Luffy's mouth, followed by a bit of water. Luffy coughed a bit, but swallowed it.

"How is he Chopper?" Nami asked, walking back in, Chopper frowned slightly,

"His fever is still way to high," He paused, his frown growing, "He will Hallucinate a little bit," Nami nodded,

"I got it."

"Oh, and one more thing," Chopper hopped off the stool and looked at Nami seriously "Don't let him leave the bed." Nami noticed the seriousness in his voice, and nodded violently,

"I understand Chopper," She led him to the door, and pushed him slightly out, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him." Chopper grew a smile, then ran the rest of the way out,

"I got it!" Chopper smiled, "Thanks for watching over him Nami!"

"No Problem!"

* * *

><p>"Luffy, you awake?" He pinched his eyes closed and opened them softly, nodding. Nami brushed her hand across his forehead, still warm, The sick bay room door went open and Zoro stood there<p>

"Oi, Nami...there's a new Island in sight, do we have to dock?" Nami paused for a minute, before nodding. Zoro left, but reappeared a couple minutes later, "We're docked..." said Zoro. Nami nodded. Zoro frowned and looked at Luffy, "How you feeling Captain?" He asked, walking over quietly,

"Not very good."

"Yeah, oh and Nami, Me, Sanji and Franky are going to stay here with Luffy." He paused, looking at her, she smiled and nodded, realizing the reason.

"Luffy, do you want anything?" Nami asked curiously, Luffy nodded

"Meat." Nami laughed and left to get Sanji.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Luffy," Nami paused at the door, "We're going now."<p>

"Ok." He said, nibbling on a piece of meat.

"Remember," Nami instructed, "Don't leave this room,"

"yeah, okay." Luffy tossed the bone into the bin, and curled up into a ball, shivering slightly,

"Cold?"

"Not really." Nami walked over to the cupboard and took a blanket out,

"Idiot," She said, throwing it over him, "We're at a winter island, it's kind of obvious you would be." Luffy giggled before falling asleep.

"We'll be back soon," She whispered before switching the lights off, and turning the lamp on. She closed the door quietly, and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Luffy," Zoro walked in carrying a blanket, "It's snowing outside, you want another blanket?" Luffy nodded, and Zoro tossed it over him, '<p>

"Zoro...?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been...Well...In love?" Luffy asked, his face crimson red, Zoro paused, trying to hold back a laugh,

"Yes, I have." He admitted carefully, "What? Are you?" He asked, snickering slightly, Luffy just nodded, Zoro looked up, suprized, "Who is the lucky girl?" He asked, "Whats her name?" "Do I know her?"

"I'm going to sleep." He said plainly, ignoring Zoro's questioning. Zoro smirked before leaving, but Luffy didn't catch it. Zoro knew he'd find out about the girl sooner or later.

* * *

><p>"Oi Shitty Swordsman, TIME FOR GRUB!"<p>

"Whatever" Zoro got up and walked into the kitchen yawning,

"Do you not respect my food?"

"Shut up Curly Brow, " He said, sitting down and putting his feet on the spare chair.

"Oi Marimo," Sanji kicked his feet off the chair, "Thats Nami-Swan's seat!" He said, growling, "Don't put your stinky feet on it."

"Well, she's not even here."

"Who cares, it's still her seat."

"Che, fine." Zoro put his feet under the table, and Sanji filled up a plate for Luffy.

"Oi, Marimo, take this to Luffy." Sanji handed him Luffy's plate.

"Is this even enough for him?"

"He said he wasn't very hungry right?" Franky asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yep," Sanji said, shoving the plate in Zoro's face, "But he needs to eat."

"Why do I have to?" Zoro complained, getting off the chair and grabbing the plate of food from Sanji.

"Hurry back, otherwise the food will be gone!" Zoro ignored the words and ran to the sick bay, placed the food on the table, muttered a few words to Luffy, and ran back.

"Hahaha," Sanji took Zoro's food and put it under the table, "Now he wn't be able to find it!" Zoro ran into the kitchen and sat down on his seat,

"Give my food back Dart-Board." He said, reaching under the table and grabbing it from Sanji.

"How was Luffy?"

"Dunno.."

"You didn't even check?"

"Nope."

"Dope."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Chopper said someone should be watching him at all times didn't he?" Franky asked, bringing the two out of the argument and back into real life.

"OH CRAP!" They both ran to Luffy's room shouting something about shifts.

"Luffy!" They looked at Luffy, somehow he seemed...more flushed then normal, Sanji put his hand on Luffy's forehead, but quickly withdrew it,

"Crap, he's burning up!"

"What?"

"Hurry, get Chopper!"

"I've got no idea where he is!"

"Tell Franky to find him, and get me a bucket of water and a cloth!" Sanji ordered, pointing to things that he needed. "We need to stabilize him until Chopper comes!"

"Where should We start looking?" Zoro and Franky came running,

"Try the medical stores!"

"Right!" Franky and Zoro ran out and jumped over the edge of the ship, looking for their doctor.

* * *

><p>"Hang on Luffy!" Sanji placed a cool cloth onto Luffy's forehead, it didn't seem to work, "If you die, no-one will forgive you!" He muttered, dabbing the cloth in more water.<p>

* * *

><p>"Chopper!" Zoro and Franky ran down the streets, searching for any sign of Chopper, "Where are you? Luffy's in trouble!" They ran up to a medical shop,<p>

"Hey, Ossan," Zoro ran up to the front desk, "Have you seen a small deer-I mean reindeer?"

"Speaking of which, yes." The shopkeeper, pointing the the door to the next shop, "He went in there." Zoro and Franky took off quickly, running to the door, they threw it open, and slammed it shut again.

"Thanks Ossan!"

* * *

><p>"Nami, this will help Luffy a lot I think!" Chopper said, pointing to some pills,<p>

"Ok, but we should be heading back," Nami said, handing some money to Chopper,

"Wait!" Chopper turned around quickly, "I smell Zoro and Franky!"

"What?" Nami turned around and they both ran to the front of the shop, "They should be watching Luffy!"

"Oi, Ossan, have you seen a Reindeer aroun-"

"ZORO, FRANKY!" Chopper ran up to them

"What are you guys doing here, you should be with Luffy!"

"Yes, Chopper, come quick!" Zoro panted, "His fevers spiked!"

"What?" Chopper grabbed some pills, chucked some coins at the man, and ran out, following Franky and Zoro to the ship.

* * *

><p>"Luffy, they'll be here soon!" Sanji wiped his forehead some more, "Just wait a little longer." The door slammed open, and Chopper raced over to Luffy, giving orders left and right! Zoro, Nami, Sanji and Franky rushed about, preparing the things that Chopper said too, all the time praying that he would be fine.<p>

I'm tired." Zoro slumped against a wall, panting

"Marimo, take this to Chopper!" Zoro turned to Sanji and took the bowl of soup form him, running to the sick bay, when he got there he noticed a

'DO NOT DISTURB!" Sign on the door, he sighed and walked slowly back to the kitchen, placing the bowl back in the cook's hands, as he looked on with a questionable look.

"Marim-"

"Chopper said not to disturb them." Sanji fell silent, as he pulled back a chair and slumped onto it, breathing heavily, Franky opened the door and grabbed a cup of water that was on the table,

"So there's nothing we can do huh?" Sanji asked, lighting his cigarette, as he breathed out a puff of smoke.

"Yep." Zoro nodded shamefully.

"Well, I'll make us a snack then." Sanji said, getting his knifes out and chopping up some strawberries.

* * *

><p>Nami collapsed onto the bed, and, after assuring herself that there was nothing else she could do, she fell into a peaceful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"We should get back to the ship Sniper-san." Robin said, handing Usopp some money to pay for the binoculars that he wanted to buy.<p>

"Ok Robin!"Usopp said, trying out his new binoculars. They began to walk down to the harbor where their ship was docked.

* * *

><p>Chopper ran out of the sick bay and into the kitchen, Sanji handed him a glass of water, as Franky and Zoro just looked at him,<p>

"...So?..."

"Well, I've manged to stabilize him!" Chopper said happily, "But if you had called me any later, it would have been too late." His face turned serious, "Why weren't you guys watching him?"

"We forgot about what you said." Zoro said plainly, while Sanji looked away, biting on his cigarette.

"Well, I'll have to stay with him for a bit longer to be safe." Chopper said, sighing, "But boy was that close." Sanji handed him some meat, which he eagerly devoured.

"Good work Chopper." Sanji walked out of the kitchen, "The others should be back soon." Chopper nodded, Zoro got up and walked to the men's quarters,

"Where are you going Zoro?"

"To bed, i'm tired." He said, walking out.

"Already?" Sanji slammed his fist onto the table in a mocking way, "I'm not even close to being tired." Zoro turned to glare at him,

"Heh, I just value my sleep."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and Franky doesn't like fixing stuff in the kitchen, so i don't recommend slamming your fist down their anymore." Zoro smirked as Sanji glared at him.

"Can you guys be a bit more quiet?" Chopper asked quietly, "Luffy needs his rest."

"Fine, see, Thats why I was going to sleep!"

"Well, it's not like i would have been weight lifting, which makes a lot of noise by the way Marimo."

"Well, at least I'm getting stronger, unlike you."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sanji and Zoro started fighting with one another, and Franky and Chopper just sighed and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you go! Were almost done with this Fic! Just a couple more chapters to go! I'd say 2 or 3 at most.<em>**


	11. Luffy's up? Or not?

**_Hi there awesome people! Thanks for reading my story, hope you enjoy this chapter, and please, please leave a review!_**

* * *

><p>"Zoro!" Nami hit Zoro with a burning fist,<p>

"What?" Zoro rubbed his head, annoyed that his nap was disturbed.

"What...?" Nami paused and smiled sweetly, which made Zoro run to the edge of the ship, cowering in fear. "IT'S YOUR TURN TO WATCH LUFFY!" She shoved him into the room, and slammed the door behind her.

"Jeez," Zoro pulled himself off the floor, and continued to rub his now very big bump. "That women can't wake someone up nicely." Zoro sat down on the chair, and sighed, Luffy had been sick and hallucinating for the past 2 days, Zoro, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Usopp, Brooke and Sanji have been taking turns watching over him for that time. Somehow it was always Zoro's turn when he was napping.

"Zoro?" Usopp walked in, Zoro turned quickly, thinking it was Nami, but when he saw Usopp he relaxed.

"What do you want?" Usopp turned away quickly at the sight of Luffy, Zoro understood, it was quite hard to see Luffy like this. The man who was always jumping around, playing games, and shouting. Now his clothes were stuck to his skin, and he was really hot.

"Chopper says that he'll come a bit later for Luffy's check up today." Usopp said, leaving as quick as he came in. Zoro knew the Sniper/Liar took it very hard.

"Yeah, I don't mind." He grunted out a reply. Zoro looked out the window, from what he could see it had started to rain, walking over to the window he remember all the times Luffy got him soaked by pouring water on him while he was sleeping, he had to smile at the time he accidentally tripped and it spilt onto Nami, but surprisingly she has been very patient with him lately, which was surprising considering her temper. In fact, Nami has been acting very weird lately, he had asked Robin about it once, she just laughed at said to keep a eye on her. He sighed, it wasn't the same without Luffy around, they all miss it, even if they don't want to admit it.

"Zoro?" He quickly returned to the chair, before shouting,

"Yeah?"

"Oh, your in here." Sanji opened the door, and paused seeing Luffy, but turned his attention to Zoro, "Do you want lunch?"

"Not entirely." Zoro replied, "But i'll have a bit."Sanji nodded and walked out, getting ready to cook lunch.

* * *

><p>"Here you are Marimo," Sanji placed the food on the table in front of Zoro "Some fresh sea king meat and ale." He said, placing the ale in front of Zoro.<p>

"This is a lot of meat. "Zoro said, stuffing his mouth full of sea king meat, then glugging down some ale.

"Yeah," Sanji nodded with a slight grin, "Since Luffy isn't raiding the fridge, we have a full fridge," He paused, "For once." Zoro smirked at this, as Sanji watched him gobble it down,

"MORE ALE!"

"SHUT UP AND GET IT YOURSELF, MOSS BALL!"

"WHAT WAS THAT? "

"WHAT WAS WHAT?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"MOSS BALL."

"WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT A DART BOARD."

"WHAT?"

"WELL YOUR A MARIMO."

"YOUR A CURLY BROW!"

"SHITTY COOK!"

"SHITTY SWORDSMAN!"

"PRINCE OF DUMBASS KINGDOM!"

"SHITTY MARIMO!"

"NOSEBLEED WEIRDO!"

"...MARIMO-KUN!"

"...SHITTY DARTBOARD!"

"..."

"HA! I won!" Zoro pumped his hands in the air triumphantly while Sanji glared at him deviously.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Zoro," Chopper walked in with his medical equipment ready, "It's Sanji's turn to take care of Luffy now, you can go."<p>

"Oh, thats good," Zoro got up off his chair, and smirked a bit, "Just make sure he doesn't make it worse for Luffy." He said, grinning. Sanji walked in and glared at Zoro, who in turn glared back.

"Shitty Swordsman, i'll take it from here." Sanji said, walking up to Luffy and Chopper. "How is he Chopper?"

"Not sure," Chopper paused, "It depends on him..."

"Yeah," Sanji lit his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke, "Thats true."

"But i'm sure he'll be fine!"

"Of course." Zoro said, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Chopper," Sanji opened the door to the sick bay, and walked out, looking for the reindeer.<p>

"Yeah Sanji?" Chopper ran up to Sanji and smiled, "How's Luffy?"

"Luffy hasn't woken up yet, but he seems fine," Sanji looked around, "More impotently, I need to cook dinner!"

"But dinner's not till 8!"

"I know, but I have to start making it now." Sanji sighed, how could he make the deer understand?

"I got it." Chopper said, bounding over to Nami's room,

"Oi, what are you going to do in Nami's room?"

"I need someone to watch Luffy while I research!"

"What about Marimo?"

"He's already done enough."

"Well, if you hurt her..." He raised his fist. Chopper nodded, and Sanji went to prepare dinner. Meanwhile, in the sick bay:

Luffy cracked a eye open, glancing around ever so curiously as he tried to figure out where he was. He sat up with much difuculty, but he manged, then he began to pull himself out of the bed, towards the door, stumbling a bit at the door, he pushed himself upwards, and tugged on the door, he had hardly any strength, but he still manged to push the door forward, and walk out into the snowing deck, he closed the door behind him, as everyone shouted,

"LUFFY!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, there you go! Hope you liked it, school has started again, and were almost done with this fic! only 2 more chapters! So please leave a review, and thanks for reading! Wait for my next chapter :)<em>**


	12. Final Chapter! Contains LuNa

_**Sorry it took awhile, I was pretty busy with homework and school... but here it is nevertheless. Also, this is the last chapter, it will be a longer one as well. I would have made 2 seprate Chapters, but I was too lazy to. Anyway, so this is basically 2 chapters merged together. ~Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>"Luffy!" Everyone turned to took at Luffy in surprise, who, in turn just stood there, beams of sweat forming on his forehead, and flushed cheeks.<p>

"Oi, Luffy," Sanji walked quickly up to Luffy looking at him with concern. "What the hell are you doing out here?" Nami ran over to Luffy, and quickly took her jacket off, and put it on Luffy, who just stood there with a confused look on his face. Chopper looked at Sanji and Zoro, who nodded, understanding. Zoro picked Luffy up and carried him into the lounge room, Nami followed close behind, as did the rest of the crew.

Once they got into the lounge, Chopper went around quickly, searching for blankets and jackets, Nami got some water from the kitchen to give to Luffy. Zoro and Sanji placed him down on the couch, and Chopper threw a few warm quilts over him, then he turned back into normal mode (Having turned into Human mode in order to get the couch ready.) and smiled at Luffy sweetly,

"How are you feeling Luffy?" Chopper asked, brushing a hand over Luffy's forehead, it was still warm, and his cheeks where still flushed, but he seemed to be getting a bit better. "You shouldn't go outside in the cold." He said, Luffy grinned his trademark grin, it was a bit smaller then usual, but the crew was happy with it.

"Luffy, here's some water," Nami paused at the doorway, "Do you want some?" Luffy nodded slightly, and gladly took the offered cup from Nami with a big grin, Nami blushed and looked away. Luffy took note of this, and smiled slightly to himself before he was surrounded by the other crew members, who were all concerned and happy that there captain was back in action! Unknown to the others, Nami had made a silent exit from the room, walking in to the women's quarters with a small frown on her face. Robin took very careful notice of this, and decided to see what was wrong, Even though she had a idea.

* * *

><p>Nami opened the door to the women quarters, still wearing her grim face as her face saddened, Robin heard the door close from inside the lounge, and smiled as she closed her eyes, and placed some eyes so very carefully around Nami.<p>

"WHY AM I LIKE THIS?" Nami punched the table in frustration, "WHY DO I BLUSH WHEN I SEE HIM?" She collapsed into the rocking chair, tears forming in her eyes. She bit her lip as tears flowed down her flushed cheeks. "W-why?" She looked around, suddenly hearing a noise, and relised that Robin saw the whole thing, sighing, as she got up, she wiped her face clean of tears and headed out to face Robin's questioning.

* * *

><p>"So, is it only when you see him, or when you think about him too?" asked questionably, as Nami wiped her face some more to make sure all the tear stains weren't visible.<p>

"Whenever I think, see, dream, or look at him!" Nami slammed her feet on the ground angrily, Robin smiled in understanding,

"It is very frustrating sometimes isn't it?"

"What is?" Nami looked up at Robin,

"Love."

"Eh?"

...

* * *

><p>"So Luffy," Chopper was examining Luffy for the fifth time since he woke up, "How do you feel?"<p>

"I already told *Cough* you *Cough*" Luffy looked up at Chopper, "I have a headache my chest still hurts, and I feel dizzy, but other then *Cough* That, I'm fine." Luffy said.

"Hmmm..." Chopper opened his vest to examine his chest, "Yeah, you chest might hurt for awhile," "And," he paused as Luffy rushed to the bathroom, "All the shots might make you Nausea for awhile." He walked over to Luffy and rubbed his back.

* * *

><p>"Usopp, stop complaining!" Zoro sighed as he gave the liar yet another punch to the head, "You disturbing my nap." Usopp crashed to the floor,<p>

"My, Zoro-Is-A-Bad-Nakama- Disease is coming back!" He whined as he clutched his heart.

"Uh-huh." Zoro agreed sarcastically as he yawned and fell back asleep. Usopp crawled away quickly, making sure he wasn't visible to Zoro.

* * *

><p>"YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brooke entered the premises carrying his violin over his shoulder, "At times like this we should sing!" He began to play the tune to 'Bink's Sake'<p>

"Thats true!" Franky agreed as he and Usopp hammered some wood into place, "You work faster with music!" no-one had any idea what Franky was making this time, and no-one really cared (Except for Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brooke.)

* * *

><p>"Eh?"<p>

"You in love." Robin stated plainly.

"Does Love hurt this much?" Nami asked, clutching her heart. Robin giggled lightly,

"Not usually," She explained, "But if your unsure if he loves you back it can tend to." Nami looked down nodding.

"Thanks Robin," She gave her, her best smile, "But i'll have to take care of this myself." Robin smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Luffy?" Nami knocked on the lounge door lightly, "Are you awake?"<p>

"Yeah." She heard Luffy's voice from the other side of the door, she took a deep breath,

"C-can I come in?" She asked, stepping back a bit,

"Sure!" Luffy said, sitting up a tad more. Nami flicked her hair behind her ears and ran her hand over her face just to pamper herself up a bit_,_

_"Okay," _She thought, taking a few more deep breaths, _"This is it, control yourself Nami! Just like how Bellemere taught me." _Nami opened the door only enough for her to walk in and, after making sure there was no peeping tom's hanging around, she walked in quickly and shut the door.

"Whatcha doing here Nami?" Luffy asked, grinning. "Shishishishi,"

"I-I need to T-tell Y-you something Luffy." Luffy frowned slightly and motioned for her to come in further. She followed after some slight hesitation.

"What is it Nami?" He asked, sitting up further as she moved closer,

"Well," She blushed and looked down, fidgeting with her hands., "I wanted to tell you that I..._*Gulp* _I...I..." She looked further down to hide her tears, Luffy however, noticed and pulled her head up with his hands,

"What is it Nami?" He asked in a serious voice, wiping her tears away with his free hand.

"It's nothing really." She took another deep breath and pulled his hand a bit closer, "It's just almost Lunch." she said with a quiver in her voice. "Do you want me to help you walk over there?"

"Sure!" Luffy agreed and began to get out of bed, as Nami steadied him, they walked into the kitchen to find that lunch was just about ready. Nami closed the door behind them, and gripped Luffy's hand harder. Sanji twirled around to see Nami, but stopped short at the sight of Nami holding Luffy's hand tightly,

"Nami-Swan, what are you doing with that shitty guy?" Sanji asked, taking her hand off Luffy, and gliding over to her seat, gently helping her into it. Luffy looked at Sanji,

"What's for lunch Sanji?" He demanded,

"Welcome Captain," Sanji walked over to Luffy, "What would you like?"

"Meat."

"Should've guessed." Sanji sighed, walking over to the counter and picking up a piece of meat for Luffy, who had just taken his seat at the table, which happened to be right next to Nami.

"Oh, Luffy!" Chopper and Usopp ran over to the table, "Are you okay to be here?" Chopper asked, noting Luffy's tiredness,

"I'm fine." He said smiling at Chopper with his big grin. As everyone entered the room and took there seats, Nami reached under the table, and grabbed hold of Luffy's hand lightly,

"You might need a bit of help balancing though." She said, as Luffy grinned widely and squeezed her hand tightly, which made her face turn a crimson color as she let go of Luffy's hand and walked out of the room rather quickly. Luffy looked at her confused as Sanji ran after her, she had just grabbed his hand, he didn't do anything. Then, a rather sly smile came upon his face, as he covered it quickly by shoving down a piece of meat.

* * *

><p>"Thats all your gonna eat Luffy?" Sanji asked suprized, Luffy had only eaten one piece of meat!<p>

"Yeah, i'm not so hungry. " He said truthfully, "I'm going back to bed." Chopper nodded,

"Do you need any help with anything?"

"Nope."

"Okay, see you later then Luffy." Chopper called out as Luffy closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Luffy ran around the deck, he couldn't see her any-ware! He was starting to feel dizzy, he ran up to the end of the ship, and saw Nami standing there, Looking out at the sea with a expressionless face on. Luffy noticed her face had tear-stains on it, he smiled and walked up to her silently, tapping her on the shoulder lightly. She spun around as quick as a lightning-bolt, but wasn't met with the reaction she was thinking of. She was sure it would be Zoro, as he often comes here, but as she spun around she was met by a firm pair of lips pushing against her's,<p>

"_Luffy?" _She had so many questions, but all she could think about was him! She closed her eyes and squeezed them shut as she fully enjoyed the kiss, as the sun came out from behind the clouds Luffy broke the kiss, took her hand, and led her back into the kitchen, handed her a piece of meat, and took her back out, they both wanted to look at each other for a little while longer.

* * *

><p>"Luffy," Nami looked at the setting sun, they'd been out here for hours just talking, "We should go back in, you look tired." She said, remembering that he wasn't fully recovered yet. He smiled at her,and locked lips with her once again, as the last rays of sun disappeared behind the mountains, and as the snow fell ever so lightly onto them. Nami smiled through the kiss, everything had turned out happily after all. Luffy fell onto her lap, she carried him back into the lounge, and placed him back on the couch. She turned to leave, but Luffy reached out and held her hand,<p>

"I love you Nami." He mumbled slowly. She smiled when she heard these words, tears forming in her eyes as she tucked his hand back under the covers,

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Perfect ending no? Well, thank you for being my loyal fans through-out this fic, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this fic, and please comment bellow on what pairing you'd like to see a fic out of next! Other then that, please review, and have a wonderful day!<em>**

**_-Animezgirlz-_**


End file.
